New Camelot
New Camelot is the capital city as well as the central province of the kingdom of Avalon in Princess[[Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders| Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders]]. At its heart lies is the Crystal Palace, the residence of Avalon's royal family, which is also where the Jewel Riders and the Pack are based. New Camelot is located at the northern bank of River Avon. It is bordered by the Great Forests to the west and north (with the Great West and Great North Roads leading out of it), by the Misty Moors to the east (the Great Bay Road), and by the Riverdells' Lake Avalon to the south (with the River Avon going there though the city from the Riverdells). The city (Based on the Show Bible.) New Camelot is the capital of Avalon, built around the Crystal Palace. As goodness radiated outward from the Crystal Palace, the city of New Camelot grew, and soon, many town, villages, and farms also grew and prospered. New Camelot is a grand city dedicated to preserving beauty, where people pride themselves on creative achievement and where skills in crafts, arts and trades are revered and handed down from generation to generation. Everyone in New Camelot encouraged to accomplish their best and realize their rue potential. Craftsman are encouraged to show and sell their handiwork in the Market Square and the Craft Fairs which are frequent and plentiful. Craft Fairs are more like fabulous outdoor parties, held in the magnificent gardens of the Crystal Palace. Like a renaissance carnival, farmers, tradespeople, craftspeople and artisans come to exchange goods and catch up on the latest gossip. Singers entertain, and everyone dances. Even the animals participate, celebrating the joy and harmony of Avalon. The people of New Camelot are happy and have a great love of music, songs and singing. Songs must be sung with emotion and feeling to make good things happen. Weavers sing weaving songs and make great cloth, bakers sing baking songs and produce delicious baked goods, painters sing painting songs and produce wondrous works of art, builders sing building songs and build sturdy structures, fisherman sing fishing songs and catch many fish. Thus the produce and goods of New Camelot are considered to be the best in the lands and actively traded in the many Craft Fairs. Especially sought after are embroidery, candles, pottery, carved and painted jewel boxes, crystals, moss berries, lutes, ribbons, rugs, copperware, blankets, saddles, parchment books, furniture, leather goods, stained glass, and silks. Children attend school as well as apprentice in craft guilds. Each child can apprentice in particular crafts that suit them. As part of their training, the children learn how to raise and care for the wonderful animals that live in the magical kingdom. The lucky teenagers who are chosen to bond with an animal and become Jewel Riders, train with their animals under the tutelage of the adult leaders. These girls learn the magic of the Enchanted Jewels and a code of ethics based on dedication and service, as well as crafts of nature, wilderness survival, and arts and sciences. Behind the scenes New Camelot was known as just Camelot at at least one point during the show's pre-production (when it was using the working title of Enchanted Camelot).Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) The royalty of Avalon would be also referred to as the rulers of Camelot, not of Avalon. New Camelot loosely inspired the town of Stonehill in Avalon: Web of Magic. See also * Enchanted Gardens * Merlin's cottage References Category:Lands of Avalon Category:New Camelot Category:Locations